A Strange Beginning
by g4ll0ws0rch3str4t0r
Summary: Threa is a young woman who has strange dreams, can see people who aren't there, and has a strange obsession with Norse myths. One day, she falls, literally, into Asgard. Trapped there, she learns secrets about herself, and about the ways of Asgard. But, most dangerously of all, she catches the eye of a certain "Trickster God". Uh-Oh!
1. Prolouge

_Golden halls filled all the way up to the tips of the tall, pointed arches, with strange light flooding through the gothic style windows elaborately cut in the stone walls. Footsteps, quick and confident, like what you would imagine an aristocrat's footsteps to sound like. The sound was quiet as a whisper, and yet loud as thunder, echoing strangely in the long walkway. Suddenly the scenery shifts, as if the seer of the landscape were turning… There, right there was a man. He was average height, and build, although he seeped energy and confidence that would make one think he could lift any weight easily. He was adorned in golden plates of armor that seemed to wrap around him as easily as fabric, along with the gold, he wore black leather. Over the armor-like second skin he had a green leather jacket; it had black stripes near the center of the chest that probably hold it closed, black on the shoulders, and glided gracefully hardly an inch above the ground. His face was-_

"_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"**_

"Ahhhhh!" _thump. "Ow~~~~"_

Threa sat up and rubbed her head from where she had hit her head, after decent from her bed to the floor. _Wow, I was really out of it… What a weird dream… _She thought as she not-so-gracefully lifted herself from the cold, beige carpet, and went to silence her insistently beeping alarm clock.

**A/N:** Hey, short chapter, I know, it's just a prologue. And to those of you who read "A Queen of Goblins" I have not given up on it (yet)! I just don't have any ideas right now, and the idea for this story was bugging me. Thank you for reading! And if you have any ideas (for either of my stories) pleas review, or pm me!

Love you all! G0


	2. Chapter 1

"… And in this painting we see Thor, the god of thunder, summoning lightening through his hammer 'Mjolinr'." Threa deftly processed the words coming out of the tour guides lips as she stood lazily among the crowd of her classmates. Looking at the painting; a large monstrosity of an overly muscled, slightly unattractive man with yellow hair, and a battle cry painted on his lips, she thought to herself _I wonder what he would think if he could see this… _

It was several minutes later when the college students were allowed to roam aimlessly about the museum. Threa observed as everyone scattered, eager to get out of the instructors sight, so they could more easily feign an interest in what they were supposed to be studying. Feign, of course being the operative word. She watched as a boy with sandy blonde hair, and a girl with jet black to contrast took off to the West Wing, where security was low, and there was a storage locker in the near vicinity. _ Typical. _Threa was one of the only students who had not wandered off yet, so she decided to let her feet take her wherever they thought she needed to be. This was something she had done since she was a child, most would call it "wandering about", or "dazing off", or even simply ask if she was lost, but she did not believe in anything that mundane… She was not merely wandering; she was exercising a unique trust in herself, and the universe around her. While it was true that she rarely paid attention to her surroundings, she always ended up where she needed to be, even if it was not where she _wanted _to be.

Coming out of her thoughts, Threa finally took note of her surroundings. She was in a room, which was not surprising, what was however, was that she had no idea _which _room she was in. Threa had always loved the Museum; it was quiet, and often seemed surreal, as if it should not exist, at least not on Midgard. The room was gold, like every other room; in fact everything was like any other room. It was large, square with a high ceiling and bright lights dripping from it, hanging on chains and wires. The windows took up almost the entire height of the room, with strange museum curtains that let in light, but also stopped it so as not to ruin your view of the paintings and statues… Except, there were none, the room was bare; not as if they were renovating, or changing the displays, but as if it had been forgotten. Threa walked across the threshold and onto the intricate linoleum tiles designed into the floor. _I wonder what is supposed to be here, I've never been here before. So much for knowing this place like the back of my hand._

Once in the middle of the room, Threa did a slow spin, taking in every aspect of the room to see if it really _was_ empty, and it was. Once her spin was complete she looked back at the door, ready to leave, however, it seemed that would not be an option; in the door way was a… well, a _thing._ Threa looked at it, her eyes trying to soak in its features from afar, all why attempting to dispel a feeling unpleasant pressure wrapping its tendrils around her. Suddenly, without her consent, her feet began to move, towards the strange creature.

As she approached, the uneasiness in her stomach began to twist, and knot. Getting closer, she saw that whatever it was, it was not human. It had the build and shape of a human, but the skin was to white, the eyes to beady, all in all; it was to menacing, no human could invoke so much fear into someone, no matter how hard they tried. It appeared to be a man, he had white hair that looked coarse, like wire, his skin was paper white and leathery, thick, giving no hint as to the veins below, as a humans would. Even his lips were pale, his eyes were… _wrong_; they looked somewhere in between lavender and black, with a glaze over it, almost as if he were blind, there was no iris, or sclera; Just that horrid purple.

The pressure in Threa's stomach had spread, enveloping her in discomfort and unease. Whatever that thing was, it was _dangerous. _Threa had long since ceased walking toward the creature, but now she turned on her heel and ran, terror sweeping through her like an icy wave. Pins and needles prickled her insides as she ran back towards the center of the room. She let out a blood curdling scream as the floor beneath her vanished, and she began to fall.

A/N: Hello again, I hope you had a good new years, and enjoyed this chapter. By the way, I thought that you, lovely reader might want to know, this has _NOTHING_ to do with the movie, think of it as an AU if you must, just please do not compare to the movie. This is just an idea that I had and want to try working with. Till next time my dear! (please review, they make me happy!)


	3. Chapter 2

Loki was standing in the throne room, like any other day. He stood next to his brother Thor, before the gold, curved throne. In the throne, as always, sat Odin, king of Asgard. Without any warning, there came a scream ripped through air. As Loki, along with the rest of the court, looked up, a giant black chasm appeared over him. Then, he was able to make out a figure. It was female, and falling… and falling.

The next thing the prince knew there was a girl in his sturdy arms. She looked up at him, and he took in her appearance. She was beautiful, her hair was golden as the sun, with fiery red like fire all throughout it, and her eyes were green, flacked with hints of dark gold. Her sun set hair was ruffled by her fall, and looked wild as it hung over his arm to his waist. She was pail, almost enough to worry him, though he did not know her. And she was small, frail, but had a good figure.

"Uh, hi?" Her voice was high-pitched, but not squeaky. _Lovely, like a song bird_, he thought simply.

"Hello" He stated whilst bringing forth one of his most blinding smiles, "My name is Loki, might I ask who you are?"

"Sure, but first, you might want to move-"even as she said the words, another being came crashing through the still swirling vortex above his head. Loki moved swiftly and gracefully across the room. Only nearly evading the creature, which he easily identified as a Dökkálfar; a dark elf. Still holding the girl in is arm; he retrieved his dagger from his coat, and slit the approaching elves' throat. At least, he tried to, however the monster dodged his attack and went straight for the girl. _Why is it after her?_ He wondered as he pulled her out of reach, "hold on to me" he whispered in her ear. He then felt her arms snake around his neck as she pressed herself against him. Assured that she was secure, he bolted. "You'll take care of this won't you Brother?" he called over his shoulder, Thor responded to the cry with an ecstatic smile, and began to fight.

Loki continued to run gracefully through the golden hall of the castle, never so much as jostling the girl in his arms, he ran out into the gardens, all the way to a stone bench, and sat. Never relinquishing his hold on the girl.

"Now then," he began in a steady voice, not at all winded from the run, "I still don't know your name."

"It's Threa," she stated simply, her voice shaking from fear. "Thank you… For saving me, I mean." Loki watched as she turned her face up to him, looking him in the eyes for the first time, startled by the intensity of her gaze.

"Of course, Threa."

**A/N:** Hello again, sorry if this chapter sucks, I had a little trouble getting motivated, but I figured you might like an update… Feel free to complain about it, I might rewrite it, or I might just move on. Send me something telling me what you think. Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas, then by all means, share them. I'm thinking I might even shoot Thor with a magic arrow, _if you know what I mean._ Well, farewell for now, G0.


	4. Chapter 3

"So, uh… Where exactly am I?" Threa asked, finally voicing the most nagging of the thoughts swirling around in her head. She looked side-long at the man who had just recently saved her from being a splat mark on the floor. She recognized him, of course, from her dream the previous night. He was, as the stereo type goes, taller in person, he was still adorned in green and gold. However, now she could see his _face_. He had narrow, distinguished cheek bones, a small chin, and delicate eyebrows. Then, there were his eyes, resting the perfect distance apart, the perfect size, almond shaped eyes; blue, cobalt blue. Shining and swirling like the depths of a mystic lake, clear and calm. He was attractive, that was for sure, but he seemed so different from any other man in the world; he seemed more aware of everything around him, intelligent beyond comprehension.

"Currently you are in the west gardens." His voice was silky, and rich, but it held a slight undertone that gave Threa the impression she was being mocked. However, instead of throwing a fit like most girls she knew, Threa took it gracefully, and played along.

"Ah! Of course, how silly of me. However, I was thinking a little less specifically." They had stopped walking, and were now facing each other, and Loki was quick to notice the sarcasm and mischievous quirk of her lips. _I think I like this girl, she has wit. _

"You, my dear are on Asgard," he responded kindly, and seriously.

Threa's jaw nearly dropped at the words. _Asgard! The world of the gods? No way, I wonder who he is!_ Her astonished though process finally brought her to the realization that she had yet to know her saviors name.

"What's your name? Seeing as how you already know mine. And as I should like to thank you properly."

"I am Loki, of Asgard"

"Well, you have my gratitude for saving my life, Loki of Asgard" As the words passed through her meek smile she practically caught herself fan-girling in the privacy of her mind. _Loki!? The God of tricks! This should get interesting! _Threa could hardly contain her giddiness upon meeting her favorite of the Norse gods.

A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Sorry it took so long to get this out. I am currently back in public school (vs Homeschool), so updates may be few and far between. I am kind of at a road block in this story. So, if you have an idea, no matter how crazy, send it to me! I love hearing from y'all (can you tell I'm Texan?) I will consider any/all suggestions and may even use a few. If you are a user, I will give you credit either for idea or spark. Please review! They make me unequivocally happy!

Love you all, G0.


End file.
